memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Ship
(Pocket TNG) | number = 1 | author = Diane Carey | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | pages = 254 | ISBN = ISBN 0671746081 | date = 2364 & 1995 }} The USS ''Enterprise encounters a million lost souls - trapped on an endless interstellar voyage!—'Ghost Ship' is a 1988 ''Star Trek: The Next Generation novel by Diane Carey. It was the first novel in Pocket Books' ''TNG'' numbered novel line, and was the first original prose TNG story. Description thumb|left|[[EMP aurora over the Black Sea.]] :In 1995, a Soviet aircraft carrier is destroyed by a mysterious creature that just as mysteriously disappears thereafter. Over three hundred years later, Counselor Deanna Troi awakens in her quarters from a nightmare in which she senses the voices of the crew of that Russian ship, whose life-essences were somehow absorbed by the creature that destroyed them. And the nightmare heralds a danger to the itself, for if Picard can't discover a way to communicate with the creature, it could absorb his crew just as it did the Russians. References Characters :Argyle • • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Annalise Drumm • David Galanter • Geordi La Forge • Sarah MacDougal • • Myakishev • Jean-Luc Picard • Arkady Reykov • William T. Riker • Leon Ruszkowski • Deanna Troi • Timofei Vasska • Worf • Natasha Yar • Cleopatra • Alexandre Dumas • Feklenko • Francis of Assisi • • Kryo • Laura • Herman Melville • F. Palmer • Helena Rozhenko • Sergey Rozhenko • Stervasney • Bram Stoker • Ian Andrew Troi • Lwaxana Troi • Alfred North Whitehead • ''Yorktown'' captain • ''Yorktown'' second officer Starships and vehicles thumb|[[Research dinghy.]] : • research dinghy (Federation shuttlecraft) • Sergei G. Gorshkov ( aircraft carrier) • (aircraft carrier) • (cruiser) • (battleship) • • Edmund Fitzgerald (tanker) • • ( aircraft carrier) • (steamship) • Queen Elizabeth II (passenger liner) • ( ) Locations thumb|left|The [[moon.]] :battle bridge • Black Sea • bridge • Nikolayev • quarters • shuttlebay Athens • Betazed • Canis IV • Epsilon Indi VI • Klinzhai • Los Angeles • Paris • Starbase 18 Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Human (American • Greek • Lithuanian • Russian) • Klingon States and organizations :Federation • Soviet Navy • Soviet Union • Starfleet • United States Navy • United States Federation Science Bureau Science and technology :drydock • electromagnetic pulse • EMP weapon • phaser • photon torpedo • sensor • shields • shuttlecraft • turbolift • VISOR • weapon Ranks and titles :acting ensign • admiral • air wing commander • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commanding officer • commander • counselor • crewman • doctor • engineer • executive officer • first officer • flight controller • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • officer • operations manager • petty officer • second officer • security chief Other references :1906 • 1955 • 1975 • 1992 • 1995 • 2360 • 2364 • 20th century • antimatter • asteroid • AU • blindness • cloaking device • coffee • command chair • euthanasia • gas giant • ghost • government • maître d' • Prime Directive • red alert • restaurant • saucer separation • solar sail • stimulant • Superman • titanium • The Wizard of Oz • zero-g Appendices Background * Like the first season episode , this novel was - in a manner which could scarcely have been imagined when it was published - rendered historically inaccurate only a few years later, as the Soviet Union no longer existed in 1995. * The ship on the cover of this novel appears to be an upside down image of the titular vessel from . The only other ship this could have been meant to represent is the research dinghy in which Riker chases Data's shuttlecraft. * Data is erroneously portrayed on three pages as being able to use contractions when speaking. This novel was written before established that he could not. * This is one of two novels where Riker is referred to as "Bill"; the other is . Quotes "Life is an offensive, directed against the repetitious mechanism of the universe." : - Images ghost Ship cover.jpg|Cover image. ghost Ship art.jpg|Cover art by Enric Torres-Prat. ghost Ship back.jpg|Back cover image. ghostShipC.jpg|Canada edition cover image. ghostShip.jpg|Overseas edition cover image. gespensterschiff.jpg|German language edition cover image. gespensterschiffR.jpg|German language reprint edition cover image. gespensterschiffE.jpg|German language reissue edition cover image. naveFantasma.jpg|Spanish language edition cover image. spookschip.jpg|Dutch edition cover image. dinghy.jpg|Research dinghy. dataTNG1.jpg|Data. rikerTNG1.jpg|William T. Riker. geordiTNG1.jpg|Geordi La Forge. eMPaurora.jpg|EMP aurora over the Black Sea. luna2904.jpg|The moon. planet2904.jpg|Planet. Timeline The majority of the book takes place in 2364, chapter one is on the 24th of April 1995. | prevdate=The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 | nextdate=The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 |}} External link * Category:TNG novels